


Jealousy Sparks

by Amazon_Bookworm



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Delicious sex, F/M, Sex, Sex in the Dark, Teasing, dominant leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon_Bookworm/pseuds/Amazon_Bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little teasing gets you in a lot of trouble.  Not that you're complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> The very first thing I ever posted. Still my most viewed story as well. Something about an out of control Leo gets all you VIXX stans in a frenzy. Oops

It had started as a joke. You were sitting on a couch in the green room, your legs draped over your boyfriend's thighs as you waited for their turn to perform. Taekwoon was ignoring you, his focus on the phone in his hand as he went over lyrics for the upcoming performance. You were bored and horny, the tight outfit he was wearing not helping matters. The other members of VIXX were scattered around the room as they got ready, but your focus was on your man.

You scooted closer until you could reach his ear. You stuck your tongue out, brushing the tip of it over the curve of his ear. His head jerked away and he glanced at you, frowning at the interruption. You smiled, shrugging innocently. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone.

You snickered to yourself. Taekwoon was fun to tease because it took a lot to get him to react. You never knew what he'd do, which made it all the more exciting. Sometimes he'd get pissed, but sometimes he'd retaliate in the best possible way. You hoped tonight he'd retaliate in a way that had you screaming his name. Biting your lip, you leaned up again, your mouth right next to his ear.

"Taekwoon," you whispered. 

"Hmm?"

"I want to get down on my knees and suck you off as soon as your performance is over."

You sat back, smirking as you watched the blush go up his cheeks. Poor baby was embarrassed and turned on, if the bulge in his pants was any indication. He cleared his throat, glancing around to make sure no one had heard you. The expression on his face when he finally looked at you made you gulp. 

Before he could say anything, Hakyeon called for them to gather. Taekwoon stood up, adjusting his trousers so he wouldn't embarrass himself. You bit your lip as you watched him walk away, marveling at the fact that he was yours. You still had to pinch yourself sometimes when you saw him; that long, slim build with shoulders wide enough to block out the light when he fucked you. There were times it all seemed like a dream.

VIXX left to go perform and you watched on the monitor in the green room. Taekwoon was on fire, his performance powerful and sexy. Every time you watched him in his element, it shocked you that the quiet man you dated and that unbelievably charismatic person were one and the same. You knew his performance today was just for you and it made you smile.

When the performance was over and everyone was gathered back in the green room, Taekwoon stayed on the other side of the room away from you. He glanced at you and you pouted, your arms going across your chest as you stuck out your lower lip. What you’d said earlier was true; you wanted to be on your knees, his hard cock in your mouth as you sucked him off. Making him lose control was one of your favorite things to do.

When he turned his back on you to talk to one of their managers, you let out a huffy sigh and crossed your legs, knowing that wish was on the back-burner for now. There was still time to tease him at least. You wondered just how much you could get away with before he snapped.

Wonsik stood leaning against the makeup counter, his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at you. There was something about that boy that drove you nuts. You didn’t know if it was his natural sex appeal or the fact that he looked like a God, but he was fun to tease. You both knew nothing would come of it, since you were Taekwoon’s, but it was still fun to flirt with him.

You cocked an eyebrow at him and chuckled softly when he grinned and shook his head. You stuck your tongue out at him, wishing he’d get the hint and come over to talk to you. Finally, he straightened up and made his way over to the couch where you sat. He sat down next to you, close enough that your thighs touched. His arm went over the back of the couch behind you and he leaned close to your ear.

“You know, if you keep this up, Taekwoon is going to kill me and then fuck you into oblivion. Is that what you’re trying for? Because I don’t know if I’m down for that.”

You snickered and shook your head.

“I don’t want you to get killed. I’m just…trying to get his attention.”

“Ah, so you’re using me. Thanks.”

You laughed out loud, your hand coming up to cover your mouth. You glanced at Taekwoon and had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. Was the man obtuse or was it just tonight? You were horny, damn it, and needed him. 

You glanced at Wonsik, feeling a slight blush cover your cheeks at the look on his face. You knew he was attracted to you and you’d be a liar if you said you weren’t attracted to him. You didn’t know why the little devil on your shoulder kept prompting you to play with fire, but you couldn’t help yourself. 

“I’m bored. My boyfriend is blind. I should just go home.”

Wonsik tapped your shoulder with a finger. 

“Nah, I don’t think you should. Taekwoon will lose it here shortly.”

“Why do you say that,” you asked, turning your head to look over at your man. When you felt Wonsik’s breath on your cheek, you jerked, startled at the sensation. He nuzzled your neck, his tongue touching right below your ear. 

“Oh, dear God,” you whispered, your eyes widening in shock. Wonsik’s hand came to rest on your upper thigh, just below the hem of your skirt. The warmth of his hand made you realize you weren’t dreaming and that this was really happening. You heard a noise, something between a shout and a growl. You looked up to see Taekwoon stalking towards you, a look of pure fury covering his face. You shoved Wonsik away and stood up, your hands out pleadingly.

“Taekwoon! Baby, it’s okay!”

“I’m going to kill him,” he growled, his voice deeper than you’d ever heard it before. You stepped forward, putting your hands on his chest. He glanced down at you, his hands coming to rest on your waist, before he glared over your shoulder at Wonsik, who smirked.

“I was just keeping her occupied. She’s all yours.”

You felt Taekwoon’s body jerk as he lunged for him, but you grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him.

“Taekwoon! Stop it!”

He tried to shake off your hands, but you held tight. This had blown way out of proportion and it was your fault. You leaned up, kissing his chin.

“Remember what I said before your performance,” you breathed into his ear. “I’ve been waiting all this time and you were ignoring me. Shame on you.”

His hands tightened on your waist as he pulled you tight against him. His head came to rest on your shoulder as he took a few deep breaths to get himself under control. When he was no longer shaking with rage, he stepped back, grasping your hand and pulling you with him. The other members gawked as he dragged you out of the room. You just gave them a smile and waved, before they disappeared from sight.

He dragged you down the hall, pushing open a random door and shoving you inside. You stumbled in, blinded by the darkness. The door slammed shut and you heard the snick of the lock turning. You stood still, waiting to see what he'd do. You felt the hard wall behind you as he crowded you up against it, his hands resting on your shoulders. 

"You are in so much trouble," he muttered against your ear, his hot breath ruffling the tiny hairs at the nape of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You whimpered, knowing you were in for it now. The fact that you were in a building full of people where anyone could hear you and that Taekwoon was doing this just made it even better. Your man had a freak streak a mile long and you loved bringing it out in him.

He bit at your neck right below your ear, his teeth scraping your flesh in a way that had your head tilting to the side to give him better access. He rewarded you by sucking down on the flesh, his tongue swirling as he sucked. You knew you were being marked by him and it just made your panties wetter. He moved away from you and you reached out to touch him, but he grasped your hands, holding them away from him.

“On your knees, baby.”

Your entire body shivered at the command in his voice. You were getting your wish. You went down on your knees and waited. You wished you had something to see by; a way to know what he was doing, but at the same time, the sheer darkness that surrounded you added something to it. 

When you felt the head of his cock brush against your lips, your mouth opened automatically. He tasted of sweat and that essence that was just him. It made your mouth water and you craved it. Your hand slid up his leg, feeling the muscles tense under your touch. You grasped the base of his cock and began running your tongue around the tip. 

You knew there were a lot of people out there who hated giving blow jobs, but it was one of your favorite things to do. Something about having Taekwoon at your mercy was the most empowering feeling. You always felt like a goddess and the fact that after you got him to come he’d have you screaming his name just made you hornier.

“Fuck!”

His hand wrapped around the back of your neck, holding you closer to him. Your mouth engulfed him, your nose almost brushing the fine hairs at the base of his cock. You had to breathe through your nose as you tried not to choke. You moaned in the back of your throat, enjoying yourself thoroughly. He was close to losing his shit completely and you were so turned on your panties were soaked.

His body shook as your moan vibrated up his cock. You could tell he was holding back and something prompted you to push him further. You wanted him dominating you, fucking you until you screamed. And when he did let go, he was the hottest thing you’d ever seen.

His hand stopped putting pressure on the back of your head, allowing you to slide back, swirling your tongue as you did so. You pulled back, gasping for breath. Before he could say anything, you were back at him, sucking him off in earnest. Your mouth suctioned tight over him as you went up and down his cock, your hand twisting gently at the base. 

Incoherent moans filled the room as he thrust against you, his hand resting on the top of your head as he lost control. He filled your mouth, a muffled shout coming from him as he bucked against you. You continued until he’d softened before moving back, one hand coming up to wipe your lips. 

You could hear his gasping breath, his hand still resting on your head as he tried to get himself back under control. You stayed where you were, waiting for him. You’d done what you’d set out to do. Now it was his turn.

When you felt hands under your armpits and you were lifted against the wall, his hard body jammed between your legs, you knew you were in for it now. Your legs automatically wrapped around his hips, the muscles of his body one of the first things that had attracted you to him. The way he so effortlessly moved your body to his whim was such a huge turn on for you.

“You ready, baby,” he whispered, his lips brushing your ear.

“Oh, God,” you whimpered, your head bumping back against the wall.

You felt him smile against your skin, his hands sliding up your thighs under your skirt to the waistband of your panties. Any hopes of walking out of the building decent were gone when he pulled, ripping them off you. You squeaked and began laughing, completely giddy at the fact that you were getting exactly what you wanted. Your laughter choked off when his fingers brushed over the lips of your pussy, the tips resting on the hood of your clit. 

“Fuck!”

You braced yourself, knowing when he set his mind to it, he could play with you for hours before he'd let you come. He loved torturing you, his fingers and tongue going to work on you. You just hoped that this one time, he'd let you come without embarrassing yourself. Knowing that anyone could hear you screaming his name made a blush flare up your cheeks.

"Jesus, Taekwoon!"

He snickered, his fingers beginning to rub over your clit, down to your opening and back up again, sending small shock waves through you. You clamped your legs tighter around him, hoping he'd get the hint, but he just kissed your neck, his fingers continuing their slow glide back and forth.

You grabbed his shoulders, wishing you could see his face as he pleasured you. There was nothing hotter than his eyes when he watched as he made you come. The intensity of his feelings always showed clear in his gaze, letting you know exactly how he felt about you and what he was doing to you. But there was something especially decadent about the fact that you were in a pitch black room and all you could go by was feel. And you felt, your entire focus on his touch.

He moved his fingers away from you, shifting position and you felt his hard cock brush against your inner thigh, before he slid into you, not stopping until he'd bottomed out. Your head smacked against the wall again as you arched back, your hands reaching for his head. The silky strands of his hair wrapped around your fingers as you pulled him closer to you.

"Fuck me," you gasped, trying to get him to move. His hands clamped around your hips, keeping you still. You whined, trying to dig your heels into his ass to get him to move, but he held still, his breath against your cheek his only movement. You wanted to scream in frustration, wishing he would just move.

You did the only thing you could think of, the one thing you knew would get him moving in you. You began to tighten and relax your inner muscles, massaging his cock deep inside you. You felt his entire body shudder before he grunted, his fingers digging so hard into your hips you knew he'd leave bruises. You were going to be marked in more ways than one before he was done.

He began to move, his thrusts deep and slow, each glide making you moan. He was perfectly proportioned, long and thick enough to fill you just right. Every thrust sent your nerve endings on alert, making the hair on your body stand at attention. Your nipples rubbed against your bra, heightening sensation even more. 

Taekwoon always took care of your needs, usually getting you to orgasm at least twice, but something about this time made you think that when you did come, it would be more powerful than any others you’d ever had. Adrenaline, anger, jealousy, teasing, had all gotten you into this situation and you knew that Taekwoon wouldn’t stop until he had you begging for mercy. Jealous Taekwoon was a sight to behold and you wished you could see him. 

You knew exactly what you’d see. Eyes half open, sweat dripping down his face, hair plastered to his forehead, intensity radiating off him. That beautiful mouth open, panting for breath. God, you didn’t know what you’d done to deserve this man, but you were so thankful for him. 

You felt tears gathering in at the corners of your eyes and you were thankful he couldn’t see them. You didn’t want him to think he was hurting you. The pleasure you felt was overwhelming; the emotions tearing through you. 

“God, Taekwoon! Please!”

His thrusts slowed down until he was barely moving in you, his mouth coming back to your neck. 

“I’m not letting you come yet, baby. I’m still mad at you.”

You whimpered, your whole body shivering at the menace you heard in his voice. You were in so much trouble. You bit your lip as you felt him sucking on your neck again. If you were able to walk out of this building without suck bruises all over you, it would be a miracle and you didn’t care. You wanted them to see his marks on you, showing them you were his. 

He began rolling his hips, making his cock brush inside you without actually thrusting. You could feel your eyes cross, sensation overwhelming you. He was going to tease you to death, but what a way to die. Your arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, holding on for dear life. It was a good thing he held up all your weight, because there was no way you’d be able to stand with him doing this to you. 

Your thighs trembled outside of your control. You grip around his hips was so tight you were amazed he could move, but you felt the muscles of his ass flex and roll under you. You wished he was naked so you could grip those cheeks in your hands, but you had to settle for fisting your hands in the back of his jacket, your fingers going numb from how tight you were holding on.

You were a sobbing, incoherent mess, your body straining for release. You could feel the muscles of your pussy pulsing and contracting on each glide of his cock, but it wasn’t enough. You needed him to fuck you hard, bruising you as he lost control. This torture he was putting you through was too much.

“Please, Taek, please…let me come! I’m so sorry I teased you. Please! Baby, you’re killing me!”

Your voice choked on a sob, one hand coming up to cover your mouth. You weren’t crying because he was hurting you, you were just overwhelmed. You bit down on your fist, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. It’s not like you were hiding what you were doing. The thumps against the door as Taek fucked you gave you away. But you didn’t want your screams to echo to the point of madness. Some things were meant to be just between the two of you.

“Baby…”

“I’m okay. I am. Just…please, please, let me come. I’m begging you!”

With those words, you could feel a change come over him. Whereas before he’d set out to punish you, his touch harsh, now he was nothing but gentleness. His hands released their death grip on your hips as he slid them up to cup your breasts through your shirt. His thumbs brushed over your nipples as he nipped at your lower lip, before taking your lips in a kiss that made your toes curl. Soft lips and tongue, brushing against your own.  
You sighed, your lips opening for him. He began to move again, his thrusts deep and slow, rubbing against you deliciously. Your thighs had relaxed, still trembling from how tightly they’d been clenched before. Your hands brushed over his shoulders, before sliding up into his hair, holding him close to you. Your kisses were deep, leisurely tastings, tongue against tongue; breathing in each others scent, tasting the sweat on your tongues.   
You could feel your orgasm coming, the spasms inside building until they broke, sending you screaming over the edge. Taekwoon swallowed your scream, a grunt coming from his lips as you clamped down around him. He rode out your orgasm, his deep, smooth thrusts never faltering. 

You trembled in his arms, over-stimulation sending shock-waves through you. As you came down from your high, your kiss gentled. Taekwoon’s hands slid down your arms, pulling your hands from his shoulders. Fingers clasping fingers, he pressed your hands against the wall on either side of your head. His lips were gentle against yours, nibbling on your lower lip as he continued thrusting, a rocking that brushed against your clit, sending fresh tremors through your body.

The gentleness was almost too much for you. You still wanted rough, hot fucking. Now he was making love to you and it made your heart hurt. You realized in that moment that you loved him. Loved him more than you’d ever thought possible. It ripped your heart out, but at that moment you began coming again, your body arching against his. This time he joined you in climax, his face nestled against your neck as he gasped for breath.

“I love you, Taekwoon,” you whispered, tears sliding down your cheeks. You felt him tense, before he relaxed against you, a deep sigh coming from him.

“I love you, too, baby.” 

His lips brushed over the mark he’d made on your neck, making you shiver. He pulled out, his hands releasing yours to grab hold of your legs. He gently pried them from his hips, holding you as you tried to keep from falling. You wrapped your arms around his waist, your head against his chest.

“I really meant it, Taekwoon. I love you.”

You felt him kiss the top of your head, before he stepped back to look down at you.

“I know you did, baby. I meant it too.”

You smiled up at him, your lips trembling from the tears you were trying to hold in. You weren’t always so emotional, but you felt wrecked. Taekwoon got his clothes set to rights and then helped you pull your skirt down. Your panties were a lost cause, but as you walked out of the room, your hands clasped tight, you were deliriously happy and knew it showed on your face.


End file.
